Son of All Might!
by LordVanity
Summary: He wanted to be a hero for "glory" "fortune" and "fame" ... he was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the son of All Might.  His father promised to pass down his Quirk to him, but instead he passed it down to his friend Izuku Midoriya. However, this wouldn't stop Naruto from being a hero and especially not from surpassing his father All Might!
1. The Day He Became Naruto Uzumaki!

_"Dad, why don't I have a Quirk yet?!" Asked a ten year old blonde as he looked at his father._

 _The boy was Naruto Yagi he was the son of the greatest hero of all time: All Might!_

 _"Um..well..." All Might didn't know what to say to his son._

 _"I should of gotten my Quirk by now..." The blonde looked down sadly._

 _"Naruto, listen son," All Might said as Naruto looked at him once again, "I wasn't born with a Quirk, and neither was your mom..." he explained to the blonde._

 _"Then, how come you have one?"_

 _"The Quirk I have was passed down to me... and since you are my son I hope to pass it down to you someday, my son... one day it will be you who will be the Symbol of Peace!" All Might grinned at his son who now looked happy._

 _"Dattebayo!" Was Naruto's happy response._

* * *

 **Five Years Later!**

* * *

Being the child of a hero, especially the child of the famous All Might got you a lot of attention. Not just by All Mights fans, but by the Media, and occasionally his enemies.

So it wasn't surprising that Naruto Yagi grew up in the spotlight... when his father All Might went on live T.V to do interviews, Naruto would always go with him.

All of the spotlight caused Naruto, who once dreamed to be a hero just to help people, to seek to become a hero not to help people but for fame, glory, and fortune!

But anyways, Naruto was now fifteen years old, and his father All Might wanted to give his son the most normal childhood the blond could possibly have, which is why instead of going to a private schools or being home schooled, the blond attended public school's since elementary.

Underground heroes with stealth abilities always protected the blond from afar from any attacks from any villians, they made it possible for Naruto to have the most normal childhood possible.

Currently, Naruto and his very good friend Izuku Midoriya were walking to school after witnessing the hero Kamui Woods almost take down a villian before he was interrupted by a hero named Mt. Lady, who took his spotlight by making her debut and taking down the villian instead.

"That was so cool, wasn't it?!" Izuku fanboyed as they walked side to side.

Naruto shook his head, "You bet it was, but If someone took my spotlight like the way Mt. Lady did to Kamui Woods, then I would be so pissed off," He stated.

"Figures you would," Izuku stated as they continued walking.

"Hehe," The blond only laughed happily, "I just can't wait until I get my Quirk! Then all eyes will be on me, and I'll be the greatest hero ever, dattebayo!" He gave Izuku a toothy grin.

Naruto was just like his friend Izuku, he had no Quirk, but the blonde wasn't bothered by that because the blond knew his father would pass down his Quirk to him.

 _"I wonder when my old man will pass down his Quirk to me, the U.A Entrance Exam is less than a year away, shouldn't he be training me?"_ The blond thought as he walked.

Izuku could only stare at his friend because Izuku had long given up that he would ever get a Quirk, though he hasn't given up on his dream to be a hero! But, seeing how Naruto talked about getting his Quirk even though it was really rare to get your Quirk the older you got, it sort of gave him hope.

When the Quirkless duo arrived to school Naruto was greeted by a group of fangirls!

"Naruto! Please go on a date with me!"

"No! Go on a date with me!"

"Gimme your autograph!"

"I looove you Naruto!"

"Hey, back off bitch! He's mines!"

"No, he's mine you slut!"

"Hey, there's plenty of Naruto Yagi to go around ladies, no need to fight over the great me," The blond smirked arrogantly as he wrapped two of his arms around two different females and walking off with them as a group of fangirls followed.

"It must be great to be the son of All Might," Izuku mumbled as he walked to class.

* * *

 **Later That Day In Class!**

* * *

YOU DAMN KIDS!" The teacher in Naruto's class yelled as he glared at the students, "You brats are 3rd years now - it's time to seriously start thinking about your futures!" The teacher continued to yell as he held a stack of papers, "These are all future career forms but I doubt any of you want a career, all of you want to be heroes, correct?!" The teacher asked them while throwing the career forms in the trash besides his disk and smirking.

"FUCK YEAH!" Most of the students in the class cheered.

"You all have wonderful quirks and I would let you use them in class but it's against the rules," The teacher stated while sighing.

"Ha! Don't lump me in with these losers," The Student named Katsuki Bakugo laughed, making everyone in the class turn to him, "All these losers have crappy Quirks, but me? My Quirk is on a whole other level!" He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Tch, get over yourself, Katsuki," One student growled.

"Yeah, who the fuck do you think you are?" Another one yelled at him.

"Shut up, bitches like you should just shut up and stay bitches," Katsuki snapped at his peers.

"Oh... you... Katsuki of course..." The teacher spoke while eyeing Katsuki, "You are aiming for U.A high school, no?" The teacher asked him.

"H-He's for real?!"

"I hear it is hard to get into that school!"

"Yeah, I hear they barely accept anyone!"

The students spoke amongst themselves. Katsuki only said, "Shut up you Extras! Out of everyone in this shitty class I'm the only one worth of being in U.A high, I even aced their mock exam... HAHA! I WILL SURPASS THAT BASTARD "ALL MIGHT" AND BE THE GREATEST HERO IN THE WORLD!" He said with so much arrogance in his voice.

"The only one that will surpass All Might is me!" Naruto suddenly got up as he stared at Kacchan.

"Naruto, you little shit," Bakugou glared at the blue eyed blond, "You're just like useless Deku, you don't even have a fucking Quirk and you're All Mights son! You're a disgrace! So don't you dare try and act like you're hot shit just because you're All Might's fucking son!" He finished.

Kacchan's words didn't phase the blonde because he smirked coolly, "Once I get my Quirk, you'll see me kicking all sorts of ass, cuz you ain't the only one from this school who is going to U.A!"

Before Kacchan could reply to Naruto the teacher spoke up, "Aren't you aiming for U.A high school as well, Izuku?"

"..." there was silence as all eyes turned to Izuku who felt his face burning up.

"HAHAHA!" Some of the students in the class laughed.

"REALLY IZUKU, YOU'RE REALLY GONNA TRY TO JOIN THAT SCHOOL?!"

Izuku was about to reply to his class mate when Katsuki jumped on top of his desk and looked at Izuka straight in the eyes, "Good grades alone can't get you into the program, ya need a Quirk you damn nerd!" Katsuki glared at him.

The class watched as Izuku timidly spoke, "I-It's worth a try..."

Katsuki's eyes widened and then his face looked extremely pissed - like if Izuku had somehow dissed him, "Deku, you really are looking to piss me off?! You don't got a damn Quirk and you're going to try getting into the program - are you trying to say you're as good as me?!" The pissed of Katsuki growled at him.

"N-No, I'm not-" Before Izuku could explain himself he was interrupted.

"Shut up assholes," Naruto growled as he came to his Izuku's aid, "You fuckers act like those high school girls that like to put others down to make yourselves feel better! Izuku is Quirkless so I can relate to him... and damn do I respect him for aiming to be a hero when all odds are against him... so if anyone dares make fun of him I'll kick your ass!" The blonde yelled at the entire class.

"..." It got silent really quick. Many students respected Naruto for being the son of All Might, after all most of them were huge All Might fanboys.

Katsuki growled and he was about to speak but the teacher decided to interrupt him, "That's enough, let's just continue with the lesson!"

* * *

 **Later That Day!**

* * *

"GET BACK! IT'S VERY DANGEROUS!"

"HOLD DOWN THE FLAMES!"

"WE NEED A DIFFERENT KINDA HERO TO HELP US!"

Naruto was amongst a crowd of people as he watched a slimy blob like thing wrap itself around Katsuki as the red eyed boy tried escaping.

"If ya got caught by that thing maybe you ain't so tough," The blond spoke to himself as he watched Katsuki fighting for his life. The reason Naruto was even there in the first place was to watch his father All Might arrive to save the day!

It was then that the blond saw Izuku from the corner of his eyes and he looked terrified as he placed his hands over his mouth.

"It's all my fault... this is all my fault... if i hadn't wasted All Might's time..." Naruto heard Izuku spew out as he watched the scene in front of him in shock.

"Yo, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked Izuku as he walked up to him.

"I GOTTA HELP HIM!" Izuku only yelled and Naruto watched in total shock as Izuku without warning rushed towards the blob thing while throwing his backpack at it.

"HEY KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"IT'S VERY DANGEROUS! GET BACK!"

Naruto could watch as Izuku tried saving Katsuki and just when the blob was about to attack the dark haired boy, there was some smoke as All Might appeared to save the day!

"Haha! Your villian days are over for I have come to stop you!" All Might said with a smile on his face before yelling, " **Detroit Smash!"** As he cocked back his fist before smashing it into the blob.

That's all it took to end the current mess...

* * *

"Where is Izuku? Where is father?" Naruto asked himself as he walked out of the scene that was covered in reporters. The blond had lost sight of Izuku and his father because he got ganged up by reporters who asked him a ton of questions.

It was when he was about to turn the corner of a street did he see his father in his scrawny form as he stood a few feet away from Izuku.

" _What's going on? Since when does Izuku know my old man?"_ Naruto thought as he silently watched.

 **"I was wrong earlier... you have the will and the determination to be a hero... so yes you can be a hero!"** All Might said with a grin on his face as he pointed at Izuku.

Naruto smiled softy as he heard this. Izuku had always wanted to be a hero, he knew it. But, everyone always told him otherwise so he knew how much those words meant to him, especially coming from his father.

The blond decided it was best to leave them alone and he was about to leave but what he heard next caused him to freeze.

" **Originally I was going to pass down my Quirk to my son Naruto, but he has lost the meaning to what it means to be a hero... I tried changing his mind whenever I could but he thinks being a hero is all about popularity, glory, fame and fortune... he was there with you at that scene and unlike you he didn't do anything... he has yet to be a true hero... which is why I have decided to pass down my Quirk to you instead..."** Naruto heard his own father say.

Before Izuku could say anything Naruto jumped forward, "What the fuck is the meaning of this dad?!" The blond yelled out in rage.

"N-Naruto..." All Might turned to his son.

"You promised you'd pass down your Quirk to me!" Naruto roared out.

"I was but you don't want to be a hero for the right reasons unlike this boy Izuku... in the short time I've met him he has proven it..." All Might said calmly.

"You promised... you fucking promised... you said I would be the next Symbol of Peace..." Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

"You don't have what it takes to be the next Symbol of Peace," All Might told him.

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks and the blond yelled, "If you don't pass down your Quirk to me I'll be totally Quirkless... I'll never be able to become a hero... you were my only option dad... I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO HAVING YOUR QUIRK PASSED DOWN TO ME... I-I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SPENDING MORE TIME WITH YOU SINCE WE DON'T SPEND TIME ANYMORE TOGETHER! I-I LOOKED FORWARD TO IT!" Naruto dropped to the ground on his knees, "Dad... please... don't do this..." He almost cried.

"I'm sorry my son..." All Might looked at the ground, "You had your chance... now if this boy accepts my offer I will mold him into the next symbol of peace..."

Naruto quickly got up and he charged at Izuku, when he was in front of his friend he grabbed Izuku by his shirt and he yelled, "Izuku reject his offer... as your friend please.. that Quirk needs to be passed down to me... please..."

Izuku looked at Naruto's pleading eyes and he thought, " _This is my only shot at ever being a hero... I.. I.. can't let this offer pass... sorry Naruto... I truly am... but even if I were to reject this offer All Might wouldn't pass it down to you... sorry.."_

 _"_ Sorry Naruto... but I can't..." Izuku said in almost a whisper. Hearing these words Naruto quickly pulled away from Izuku and he watched as Izuku nodded.

"I accept your offer All Might..." Izuku said with determination.

"Very well, I am glad you accepted.." All Might told the dark haired boy before turning to Naruto, "Sorry son but this is for the best... I may be your father but as All Might I have different duties, I must not be biased and I must do what I believe is best..."

Naruto felt tears streaming down his cheeks and he ignored his father as he slowly turned around and started walking away... "I hate both of you..." He said as he walked, "From today forth I refuse to be Naruto Yagi... from today forth I'll be Naruto Uzumaki... I'll become a hero greater than you fath- All Might... I'll become a hero greater than you Izuku... believe it..."

With that Naruto continued to walk away, feeling like he had been betrayed, but that wouldn't stop him because he would become a hero... the best damn hero!

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, I hope you enjoyed xD honestly I wasn't gonna post this until I finished my Fairy Tail/My Hero Academia crossover but this wouldn't leave me alone. So yolo why not?!**

 **It was kinda rushed but it was basically like the first episode of the anime! But Waddya think? Good? Bad? Ehhh?"**

 **I'd love to get feedback xD if you have any questions or ideas please feel free to drop dem off!**

 **Deuces!**


	2. Kushina's Diary!

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Hero Academia!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kushina's Diary!**

* * *

All Might - no Toshinori couldn't help but sigh as he stood in front of the door to his son's room. Toshinori didn't know what to do or say...

It had been a week since Naruto found out that he wasn't going to be getting his Quirk. The blond hadn't left his room since then, he hadn't gone to school since then.

 _"I tried to tell him way earlier that I wouldn't be passing down my Quirk to him, but I just couldn't get myself to do it... pathetic, I am All Might... villains fear me, I can defeat villains with ease, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him... he found out the hard way..."_ Toshinori thought as he clenched his fists.

 _"Talk to him..."_

 _"Do it... talk to him..."_

 _"Go inside his room and talk..."_

Toshinori couldn't bring himself to walk into Naruto's room and talk with his son. Toshinori knew in some ways he had failed the blond as a father.

 _"I didn't even know he was friends with Izuku...I may have just ruined a friendship... what kind of father doesn't know who his son's friends are? I should of been involved with him more.."_

To Toshinori his son Naruto was a good kid, he was a friendly kid, but when it came to hero values, he didn't have the values needed to become the next Symbol of Peace. When it came to hero decisions he wasn't a father he was All Might, he wouldn't just pass down his Quirk to Naruto just for being his son... as much as he wanted to in the end, he had to pass down his Quirk to someone selfless, someone who wanted to save people selflessly.

 _"Sorry Naruto..."_ Toshinori thought at last as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Izuku looked to be in deep thought as he sat alone eating his lunch. " _Naruto hasn't been to school in a week... is it because of me?"_ The dark haired boy thought as he took a bite of a sandwich.

Of course it was because of him and because of All Might!

 _"I couldn't just say no to All Might... I've always wanted to be a hero... I was Quirkless Deku... I wanted to reject the offer but I just couldn't... this is my only shot at ever being a hero!"_ Deku continued to think as he munched on a sandwich.

" _Still... It feels like I betrayed you Naruto, you are a good friend, you looked out for me, you were basically my only friend... you... the popular son of All Might chose to hang out with a loser like me... I'm crappy aren't I?"_ He looked down sadly.

There was a moment of no thoughts before Deku continued thinking.

" _I always wondered why you were so confident that you'd be getting a Quirk when it's basically impossible to even activate a Quirk after you're ten years old... it was because your dad would be passing it down to you, you knew it... well you thought he would pass it down to you but it turns out All Might had different plans..."_ Izuku continued to think.

 **Ring Ring Ring!**

Before Deku could continue with his thoughts the bell rang: lunch was over! Deku picked up his stuff and he headed back to class.

* * *

"Shit, I can't stay here locked up in my room emoing out for eternity!" Naruto yelled to himself as he jumped out of his bed. "I've been in my room all week... I can't let this shit get to me! I'm Naruto Y- Uzumaki! I'll find a way! So w-what if I didn't get da- All Might's Quirk... I'll still be a hero... a hero stronger, more famous and richer than him, dattebayo!" The blond told himself as he paced you and down his room.

"The U.A High School Entrance Exam is around 11 months away, I need to somehow get a Quirk before then... but how? Da- All Might was my only hope..." Naruto continued to say as he stopped pacing up and down his room, "How am I suppose to get a Quirk? If All Might can transfer his Quirk there must be other people that can transfer their Quirks as well... ugh, but even if they could it's not like they'd transfer it to me so that's out of the question!" He sighed to himself.

"..." There was a moment of silence before Naruto continued to speak to himself, "If only mom had a Quirk...then I would of possibly gotten a Quirk as well..." he mumbled.

Kushina Uzumaki... that was who his mother was. Naruto didn't really know her because apparently she had died shortly after his birth... but his father did say she didn't have a Quirk.

"I'm pretty sure dad has some of her stuff down in the basement," Naruto thought as he walked out of his room and towards the basement, "Each time I asked him about mom he would usually try to change the subject, I've always wanted to know more about her so now is my chance!" He said with a grin as he now climbed down the stairs that lead to the basement.

It would definitely keep his mind off of how he was feeling!

He turned on the light switch at the bottom of the basement and as soon as the lights turned on, he saw countless of boxes in the basement..

"Shit, it's like we haven't been down here in centuries," The blond stated as he looked at the spider webs and dust all over the brown boxes.

The blond started looking through the boxes to see a lot of women's clothes, shoes and even jewelry... he even saw a trophy that said " **Ramen Eating Champion!"** followed by his mom's name. It must of all belonged to his mother.

He kept looking through the boxes until he spotted a book with a small lock on it. He picked it up and read the title, " **Kushina's Diary!"**

"Eh? She had a diary?" The blond looked at it. It was pink and it had a cute little lock. The blond was going to put it back in the box he found it in but he got curious. "There must be a key somewhere down here as well," He said as he started digging through more of the boxes until he found a small key, "This must be it!" He grinned as he placed the key in the small lock.

He manged to open up her diary and he quickly flipped through the pages... as he read through some of the pages he got to learn a bit more about his mom... her likes and her dislikes as well as how she was feeling when she went on her first date with his dad...

It was as he was randomly flipping back and forth through more pages did he stop when he read the title of one of the pages. The title was, " **I Failed To Become A Hero"**

"W-What? Mom wanted to become a hero?" Naruto's eyes widened as he started reading the page.

 **Dear Diary, so I Failed the U.A Entrance Exam... I Failed...again...I failed to become a hero... If only I had a good quirk... Chakra? What good is Chakra... What even is Chakra? Why couldn't I have been born with a cool and powerful quirk... All I know is that chakra is some sort of blue energy...but I can't even use it... I have to strain myself to use it... I don't even know how to use it... There's no way I'd be able to become a hero with my "Chakra" Quirk... I guess it's time move on...**

Naruto read a bit more and he couldn't believe what he had just read, so apparently not only did his mother, Kushina, want to become a hero, but failed to become a hero, because of her quirk "Chakra" ... Apparently, "Chakra" was a quirk passed down the Uzumaki Clan, and apparently no one in the Uzumaki family had ever been able to use the quirk or even master it. It was a quirk full of mystery.

Well shit!

"I guess I have a quirk...and it seems to be a shitty one..." The blond sighed as he closed the diary, he stayed silent for a couple seconds before grinning to himself, "I guess It's better than nothing..." As he started walking away. He would go find out if he really did have the same "Chakra" quirk as his mother, and if he did, he would try and use it to become a hero!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like always, feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chakra

It had been a few days since Naruto found his mother's diary and read it. He had read the entire diary to see what else he could find out about "Chakra."

So far all he knew was that "Chakra" was a quirk passed down his family. His mother had "Chakra," his mother's mother had "Chakra," and his mother's mother's mother had "Chakra" and so forth, and none of them had beem able to "master" it. Apparently, they didn't know what to with "Chakra" and all that shit.

"You'd think that they'd be able to master such a quirk, but noooo" Naruto shook his head, while gasping for air. He was taking a quick break? Why? Well, since he found out that he might have this "Chakra" quirk, he had been trying to draw it forth.

Oh yeah, another thing Naruto read about in his mother's diary was that apparently his family - or well those who had chakra - had these things known as "Chakra Coils" which helped produce chakra within the body, as well as channel it throughout the body.

So that was that, that's all Naruto knew about Chakra. Now all he had to do was try to find out if he had chakra and try to master it!

The blond yelled, "AHHHHHHH!" as he tried drawing out chakra from his body, but nothing happened, besides him looking like he was constipated, oh wells...

The Uzumaki tried all sorts of thing, but nothing seemed to work - did he even have chakra? He was starting to wonder... A week had passed and nothing had happened.

Until one day, a month later, the blond clapped his hands together, he didn't know why but he just did as he tried drawing out "chakra" he yelled, "AHHHHHHHH! COME OUT FUCKER!' he screamed.

At that moment, the blond felt an immense amount of power within himself, something about it didn't feel right, as he watched a large sphere of blue chakra circle around his body as it burst out before he saw darkness... Well, he wasn't quirkless after all!

 **When Naruto suddenly snapped wide awake** , he realized that he was in a hospital room. He was confused, because he didn't remember why he was even in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself, as he sat up on the bed.

"N-Naruto... you're awake son..." The blond snapped his head to the side to see his father All Might, in his hero form of course. He had a look of worry on his face as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked coldy as he turned his head away.

"I know you're mad at me, but I was worried...some underground hero named Jiraiya said he found you unconscious on the ground so he brought you here... you've been out of it for three days, you got a really high fever...and it had me really worried," All Might explained to him.

At hearing his father say that, the blond remembered why he ended up in the hospital... he looked at his hands and he grinned, so he did end up with the "Chakra" quirk. He remembered why he went unconscious, he drew out too much power, more than he could handle..

The blonde stopped grinning then turned to All Might, "Yeah? Well, I am awake now so you can leave now, I'm sure you have better things to do like train Deku." He continued to say coldly, and with a hint of jealousy, that he couldn't mask.

"Naruto-"

Naruto interrupted his dad, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, just leave me alone." He snapped rather rudely.

All Might nodded, "If that's what you want..." he sighed as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he did.

"Now you say "if that's what you want" you should of said that when I told you to give me your quirk!" The blond said loud enough for All Might to hear.

The blond just sat there for a few minutes until the door to the hospital room opened once again, but this time it revealed none other than Izuku!

At the sight of him Naruto growled intensely, "You traitorous fuck! What the fuck are you doing here? You have some nerve showing up here after what you did, so fuck off!" He barked.

Izuku flinched slightly, but he walked into the room anyways, "I-I wanted to see how you were doing.." he said softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh? Don't act like you care about how I am doing because it's obvious you don't care... just like that day when I told you not to accept All Might's offer, you didn't seem to care about my feelings!" Naruto snapped in rage at him.

Izuku bit his bottom lips before speaking, "What would you have done if you were in my shoes... this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to me... if I hadn't accepted it, I wouldn't be able to become a hero..." he clenched his fists while tears escaped his eyes, "I know it was selfish of me... I know, I know you probably feel like I've snatched away your destiny, but I told you... I...I will be the greatest hero...I will be just like All Might... he chose me... He sees potential in me over you, Naruto... I'm sorry, but the reality of it was that you didn't deserve All Might's quirk..." He finished saying.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Naruto roared at Izuku at those words, "Did you come here just to give me a speech about how you feel like you're better than me because All Might chose you over me his son? You came here to try and justify why you threw away a friendship just for power? Well, newsflash, save your shit for someone who cares..." Naruto jumped out of bed, he glared at Deku.

Izuku got startled once again, the pissed off look on his face was a look that could probably rivial Katsuki's own pissed off looks. In fact, the dark haired boy couldn't help but back away as Naruto walked closer to him, he expected the blond to try and beat him up, but Naruto stopped until he was a few feet away from Izuku.

"You're not going to be the greatest hero Izuku, because I will, I will exceed All Might, I'll beat him in every fucking way... I'll surpass his quirk... I'll be not just the greatest hero in the country, but the greatest hero in the universe!" Naruto then said with so much determination and confidence that it shocked Izuku.

The blond was radiating the same "can do" attitude that All Might had, he was radiating the same type of confidence as his father... and Izuku couldn't help but believe him.

 _"I-I don't think I stand a chance against you..."_ Izuku couldn't help but think.

"So go on, take his shitty quirk and master it because I'll eradicate you when you fully master it Deku, that is a promise, that is a fact, that is absolute!" Naruto said with an arrogant smirk.

"..." There was silence.

"I wish we could still be friends, Naruto...but it looks like we can't...and you'll probably grow to hate me even more, because you're wrong... you'll never surpass me... I'll make sure of it," Izuku said, with a much confidence as he could before turning around and leaving.

"We will see about that..." Naruto only said. Once again Izuku was startled, he could of swore he had seen Naruto's blue eyes flash crimson red for a split second...

 **Just who would be the greatest hero?**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the Entrance Exam! Yeah, Naruto has "Chakra" buuut he's gonna master it slowly and shit! So don't expect an op Naruto... Not now anyways, if ya have any questions and feedback don't hesitate to drop it down!**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Ten Months Later!

Ten months passed quickly for Naruto as he trained or tried to train as best as he could with his limited knowledge of his "Chakra" Quirk, and today was the day of the U.A Entrance Exam.

"Today is the big day, huh..." Naruto sighed as he wiped sweat from his brows. He had been doing last minute training. For ten months he had tried to train with his "Chakra" Quirk and well, let's just say Naruto was frustrated as hell.

Working with his "Chakra" Quirk would be a lot harder than he thought.

After ten months of training with his quirk, all Naruto could do was coat his entire body with blue chakra for fifteen minutes, within those fifteen minutes, he got faster, his punches and kicks got stronger, his reflexes increased...and after fifteen minutes, he pretty much ran out of juice, then he would have to wait a couple hours to replenish his powers.

Though, if he swiped his hand to the side while in his "Coated Chakra" Mode he was able to cause a powerful wave of chakra to burst out of his hand, if he concentrated hard enough, though he could ONLY do this three times at best, four if he really wanted to, but rhat was pushing it.

The blond sighed as he thought about it, there was a long way to go before he could surpass All Might, but he was getting there... He would just keep training, keep trying to use his chakra in different ways if he could... He had a couple ideas in mind.

The blond rested for a bit, before deciding to head do U.A..

 **When Naruto arrived** to U.A High, he stopped when he saw a handful of reporters and cameramen surrounding Katsuki while asking him a ton of questions.

"You're that boy that got captured by that villian a while back?!"

"Today is the day of the U.A entrance exam, how are you feeling?!"

"How did it feel to get saved by All Might?!"

"IF YOU FUCKERS DON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped at last, as tick marks appeared all over his face. There was a small explosion and the media quickly jumped back as Katsuki continued on with his way.

"LOOK IT'S THE SON OF ALL MIGHT!" One reporter then yelled, as he noticed Naruto just standing there. That was all it took and the blond found himself surrounded by the media, great just great.

"Naruto Yagi... Son Of All Might-" One reporter began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Call me Naruto Uzumaki, I no longer go by that last name," The blond said in a icy-cold tone that it made the reporter's flinch. Yeah, he was still mad as fuck.

"My apologies... Naruto Uzumaki... We are currently Live and the entire country is watching you... Will you take a few minutes to answer a few questions?" The reporter asked the blond.

"Sure, go ahead," The blond gave the reporter's a grin. His anger quickly fading.

"First question, the son of Endeavor was recommended into U.A High, meaning he doesn't have to take the U.A Entrance Exam today, as Son of All Might... Why is it that your father, All Might, didn't recommend you into U.A High School?" The reporter asked the first question.

Naruto's eyes widened and he scowled before saying, "What does it matter? I don't need him to get into U.A High, I'll get into the school on my own, I don't need a fucking recommendation... I'll pass the exam and become a hero all on my own." the blond said coldy.

"Haha," The reporter laughed nervously, "Talking about Endeavor's son, Shouto Todoroki, who do you think is stronger you or him?" the reporter questioned.

Naruto had heard about Shouto before, apparently he was really strong, the blond figured at this point in time, Endeavor's son might be able to beat him in a fight, but either way he said, "I am, I'm the best of the best, he or anybody else is no match for me..." he said while oozing off complete arrogance.

"Oh?" The reporter then cocked an eyebrow, "It was said that you had no quirk...but that would be silly, since you're here for the U.A Exam...and no one has seen your quirk so what Quirk do you have?" he was asked another question.

"A "none of your freaking business" quirk," The blond said with snark.

"Haha," The man only laughed nervously. "You aren't anything like All Might... Now that's a man with class." He remarked.

Hearing that Naruto growled, "All Might...that man and I are two different people, I don't need to be like him, I sure as hell don't need his quirk or a quirk like his!" The blond snapped.

There was silence and confusion and the reported nodded before saying, "Since your exam is about to start... I'll be asking one last question... As son of All Might, many people are expecting great thing's from you... Do you believe you'll will be able to surpass your father?"

"Of course I fucking will...I'll show that man..." Naruto clenched his fists and looked directly at the camera, "You hear that old man? I'ma surpass you and ascend my way to the top of society, I'll crush you and your little fanboy...that's a promise, believe it!" The blond finished and without saying another word he walked off like a boss.

As Naruto entered the U.A building where the exam would be taking place, he stopped whem he heard his father's voice, "Naruto..." the blond tilted his head to the side to see his father in his normal form. The blond gave his father an icy-look and without saying anything he continued walking, leaving All Might alone.

"Good luck...son," All Might said in almost a whisper as he watched his son walk away.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Like Always Feedback is appreciated! Hope ya enjoyed!_**


	5. The UA Entrance Exam!

Naruto found himself in a huge auditorium filled with countless of kid's around his age, all of them aiming to become pro-heroes. The blond just sat patiently as he looked at the huge screen on the stage not to far away from him.

" **Yoooooo** **!"** The pro hero Present Mic suddenly walked on stage, " **EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYONE SAY HEEEEY!"** Present Mic yelled energetically.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Naruto was the only one who yelled as the crowd of kid's stayed silent.

" **Aye! Shout out to my boy Naruto Uzumaki for keeping it real!"** Present Mic grinned before continuing, " **Welcome to U.A's High School Entrance Exam! I know many of you are nervous and you should be as only a select few of you will be accepted into the school! But it's time for me to explain how this exam works!"** he continued.

"..." Present Mic paused for a few seconds before continuing, **"Now listen up, we will be testing you by running a ten minute practice run at our city-district replica...there are six different districts where the tests will be...each one of you got a card with a letter, after this presentation please make your way to your given district, ya dig?!"** he asked the students.

Everyone looked down at their card, including Naruto who ended up with the card with a huge B on it. The blond then looked back up at Present Mic who continued.

 **"We will be sprinkling a large number of "villians" throughout the battlefield's and they will appear in three different varieties, with point value according to difficulty!"** He said as the huge screen behind him showed three different robots with different points on them. " **Your goal as heroes, is to basically destroy as many villians as you can and rack up a large score, oh, and don't think about attacking any of the other heroes because that will get you automatically disqualified!"**

Present Mic went on to explain the rules and such, as a student stood up and asked a question regarding a fourth type of "villian" in which Present Mic replied saying it was a Villian worth 0 points and to basically avoid it if you could, after the presentation everyone stood up and headed to the area they were assigned to.

* * *

As Naruto stood at the entrance of Area B, waiting for the exam to start, a few of the kid's taking the exam as well, walked up to him.

"You're All Might's Son and we are in the same area, how amazing is that?" One with spikey red head said with a toothy grin as he extended his hand for Naruto to shake as he continued, "My name is Eijirou Kirishima!" he introduced himself.

Naruto scowled but nodded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you," he shook Eijirou's hand before turning to another kid besides Kirishima.

"I'm Minoru Minete," The really short kid with large eyes introduced himself as well before laughing nervously, "As the Son of All Might...you must be really strong, right? Haha is it okay if I stick around you during the exam?" he looked very nervous.

"You'll only get in my way... I plan on ranking number one on this exam, so you'd just be dragging me down," Naruto replied bluntly, making Minoru sigh but he nodded.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui..." A short, slim girl, with a froggy like appearance said before continuing, "I look forward to working with the son of the great All Might in the future, that's if we all pass and end up in the same class," she said with a straight face.

Just as Naruto was about to speak Katsuki walked up to Naruto, "You fucker, what do you mean you're going to rank numher one?! The only who is gonna be on top is me, you got that?!" he said with a menacing look on his face..

"No. I will be the one to ace this exam," The blond grinned at Katsuki.

Katsuki scowled, "Yeah? Well, since you and I are in the same area...you better not get in my fucking way or I'll kill you!" The red eyed blond said as he walked away from the blond.

"That guy is trying to be a hero?! He looks like he should be a villian instead!" Minoru exclaimed and before anything else could be done or said the exam's had started.

" **GO! GO! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO TAKE DOWN AS MANY VILLIAN'S A** **S YOU CAN!"** Present Mic yelled through his Mic and so the exam had finally started!

Naruto started running through the city district replica, he looked around and watched as the other's taking the exam took down the robotic villians that popped out of nowhere. The blond suddenly stopped when three of the robotic villians popped up in front of him and charged at him.

The blond clapped his hands together, and he closed his eyes for a quick second, and when he opened them, his entire body was coated by blue chakra!

 **"Chakra Wave!"** The blond then swiped his right hand to the side. A wave of blue chakra burst out and it hit the three robotic villian's, who flew backwards sliced in half as they dropped to the ground. The blond gasped for air, he was only able to do "Chakra Wave" three times before he got exhausted and ran out of chakra.

The blond suddenly saw a shadow forming on the ground and he looked up to see another robot over him, before the robot could attack him, Katsuki appeared out nowhere and he punched the robot, causing it to explode as it fell backwards.

"What a loser," Katsuki then said arrogantly as he then ran past the blond.

" _Shit...I wasn't paying attention...and I'm not gonna let this asshole think he's better than me,"_ Naruto thought as he ran after Katsuki. As the blond ran after Katsuki he watched as two villian's appeared in front of him, but just as Katsuki was about to attack the villian's Naruto yelled, " **Chakra Wave!"** Once more as he swiped his hand to the side, a wave of chakra then crashed into the the two villians and they exploded as a huge blast of wind pushed Katsuki backwards, he flew past Naruto and as he flew past Naruto he saw the blond smirking.

" _This son of a bitch! What the fuck was that?! How dare he get in my way?!"_ Katsuki thought as he used his explosion quirk to stop himself from crashing into a building. He then used his quirk as a booster and he flew towards Naruto. In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Naruto and without warning he was about to slam his fist into Naruto's face.

Naruto's lifted up his right arm to his face to block. Katsuki's fist smashed into Naruto's arm covered in chakra and there was a huge explosion that caused Naruto to fly backwards as he crashed into a building's wall, Katsuki only slid backwards a good ten feet.

" _So this fucker's quirk is some sort of weird blue energy that coats his entire body?.."_ The red eyed hero in training thought as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"I told you not to get in my fucking way," Katsuki growled as small explosions formed on the palm of his hand's as he continued walking towards Naruto, "You think you can get in my way?! You think you can fucking take me on!? I'll show you!" he growled as he prepared to attack.

"Oi, you wanna get disqualified don't ya?" Naruto suddenly spoke as he walked towards Katsuki who slowed down when he heard this, the blond walked until both of them were a few feet apart, "Cause it looks like you want to be disqualified...if you do just give me one punch here," the blond pointed at one of his's cheeks.

"Grr, don't fucking mock me, because I'll fucking do it!" Katsuki growled at him.

"Then do it!" The blond dared him.

"I WILL!"

"I'M WAITING!"

"TRUST ME! I WILL!"

"GO FOR IT THEN!"

Naruto and Katsuki were too busy at each-other's throat's that they didn't notice ten villian's surrounding them until one was about to stomp on Katsuki. Naruto quickly jumped up in the air and for the last time yelled, " **Chakra Wave!"** while swiping his hand once again, the villian flew backwards as it exploded.

The blond dropped to his knees, and he felt dizzy, but he got up, "Gotta push forward..." He growled as he stood up.

"Tch, how dare you save me?!" Katsuki yelled at the blond.

"Shut the fuck up, just consider my debt payed for you having to save me earlier, now if you excuse me I have an exam to ace," The blond yelled as he started attacking villians, with the last bit of remaining chakra he had.

" _Damn you..."_ Katsuki only thought as he watched Naruto attack villian after villian...

* * *

 **Time Skip: A Few Days Later!**

* * *

The results of the exam that had taken place a few days ago were being shown to the teacher's as They talked about the results amongst themselves.

"Damn, that kid, Katsuki Bakugou is a tank, he got the most points and ranked number one," One teacher said as he looked at footage of Katsuki attacking villians.

"Son of All Might ranked in close third...he was quite power himself but it appears he lacked a bit of experience with his Wind Quirk...unlike that Katsuki who seems to have fully master his Quirk..."

"Well, up until ten months ago rumors had it Naruto had no quirk, I even talked to his father All Might and his father confirmed he had no quirk...so this odd quirk of his must of activated around ten months ago... So it's expected for him to still lack experience..."

"Yeah, footage also shows that both Naruto and Katsuki almost got into a fight during the exam!"

"Ah, that's only natural but at least it didn't escalate..."

The teacher's continued to talk amongst themselves until they reached to the hero who ranked in 7th and that hero was Izuku Midoriya.

"This kid is something else...he got zero points during the exam but he did wreck the villian worth zero points and he did save another hero-in-training so of course he automatically passed, but still the way he hurt his body..." A teacher spoke.

Another Teacher nodded, "It's like his body isn't used to his Quirk..."

"He does have potential...however."

"True dat, true dat."

"Yeah, too true brah, too true."

They continued talking and talking until finally a teacher stood up and spoke, "It appears that a lot more students passed than we expected..."

"It's very surprising, but it's a problem as we can't accept this many students..."

"I guess we're gonna have to do mini exam's to disqualify more of them..."

* * *

 **Time Skip: Two Days Later**

* * *

Naruto had been told personally by his father that he had passed the U.A entrance exam but he had ranked in third place... Which disappointed the blond as he wanted to rank first place. That Katsuki had ranked first place instead, which only made the blond groan.

But anyways, apparently a lot of the kids passed the entrance exam so now everyone had to take some mini test to take out more students or some shit like that.

That is why Naruto was currently waiting at a training ground inside of U.A High School. It was a large grassy training ground with a lake, a small forests and tree's all over the place. It was known as "The Third Training Ground" All Might had told him that's where he would be taking a mini-test.

As Naruto waited by three wooden posts sticking out of the ground he turned his head when he heard footsteps to see Katsuki walking towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Uzumaki?!" Katsuki asked as he glared at Naruto.

"Apparently, I have to take a mini-test here...what are you doing here? You stalking me?!" The blond asked the hot-headed boy back.

"As if I want to stalk a loser like you, and for your information the letter I got said to come here today for my mini-test as well," He said in annoyance, "Too many losers passed the entrance exam so now my precious time is being wasted on some shitty test, tch."

"Naruchan...Kaachan..." Suddenly Katsuki and Naruto turned their head's to see Izuku slowly walking towards them. It was no surpise why he was there but Katsuki turned angry. Naruto took a deep breath and he looked away.

"Deku...worthless fucking Deku...you passed the entrance exam?! How fucking dare you? I told you to give up...tch, this school is taking any loser these days, huh?!" Katsuki yelled in rage as he walked towards the dark haired boy.

"Um... Kaachan..." Izuku mumbled nervously while jumping back scared, "I-I..um..." he didn't know what to say but he didn't need to because All Might suddenly appeared in the training ground.

"All Might!" Izuku smiled happily as Katsuki turned his attention to All Might and all his glory.

"You three are quite livley, aren't you?" All Might smiled at the trio.

Naruto looked surprised, "Da- All Might what are you doing here?"

"Not that many people know this but this year I have taken up a teaching position at U.A High," All Might only said with a grin on his face.

Katsuki simply beat around the bush and spoke, "So what's the meaning of this? I know why we're here so give me the damn test so that I can go home," he stated.

"Patience my young Bakugou," All Might smiled at him, "First of all, I would like to congratulate all three of you for passing the Entrance Exam, but unfortunately for you, many passed the exam...a lot more than expected...so the school has issued mini tests to all the students who passed, and well you three will be taking the test with me," All Might gave them a grin and a thumbs up.

"So what's the test?" Naruto asked his dad.

"Naruto-son...the test is simple," All Might stated as he pulled out two silver bells, "You three have to take the silver bells from me," he continued to smile.

"Um...there are two bells and three of us so...you don't mean..." Izuku spoke as he stared at the bells. He was sweating and he looked very nervous.

Katsuki grinned gleefully as he figured out what was happening, "So it's that simple? Two of us will pass this test and one will fail correct? So all I have to do is snatch a bell from you and I pass!"

All Might nodded, "You are correct young Bakugou...however, I do not plan on going easy on any of you and if none of you manage to take a bell then all three of you will fail the test..." he said with a legit serious tone on his face.

"No...this...can't be..." Izuku started whispering to himself, "There's no way we can pass..."

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto and Katsuki yelled at Izuku before both of them turned to All Might as they started getting ready to charge at All Might!

" _It's time to show you that I can make it forward without you!"_ Naruto thought as he stared at his dad. He would take a bell no matter what!

" _This will be a piece of cake!"_ Katsuki thought as he stretched a bit.

"You three have one hour...the test starts-" All Might didn't finish as Naruto and Katsuki charged at him with all their might!

Izuku just couldn't help but stay back and shit out a brick...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. I was able to update again! xD so waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? I look forward to reading your thoughts but yeah :o nothing much to say... But like always, follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated! XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. The Silver Bell Test!

All Might watched as both Katsuki and Naruto charged at him, while Izuku stayed back and processed the situation fully, but more importantly All Might was focused on his son Naruto.

 _"Show me what you got, son."_ All Might thought as Katsuki and Naruto now stood a few feet away from him.

 **"DIEEEEE!'** Katsuki yelled out, as he tried slamming his hand on All Might's face, but before he could even do so All Might grabbed his wrist, before kicking Katsuki's stomach - the red eyed blond coughed out saliva as he flew backwards before crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

All Might then quickly turned to Naruto, and to his suprise, his son was covered in a blue substance. His son grinned arrogantly, and he cocked back his right fist as he appeared in front of All Might. The blond swung quickly, and his fist collided with All Might's chest.

But nothing happened...

"Impossible..." Naruto's eyes widened. All Might didn't even move an inch.

"Is that all?" All Might gave the blond an arrogant smirk of his own.

"Grr," Naruto only growled as he quickly jumped five feet backwards, just incase All Might tried something.

"YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN RID OF ME YET! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Katsuki once again yelled as he dashed towards All Might, "I'm gonna get that fucking bell!" He continued to yell as he stopped when he was one foot away from All Might, he quickly extended his palm and a powerful explosion shot out and covered All Might's entire body as Bakugou quickly jumped back next to Naruto.

"I got him!" Katsuki said with glee, but soon the gleeful smirk left his face as the smoke covering All Might disappeared to show a completely unhurt All Might.

"Grr!" Katsuki growled as well as he was about to charge at All Might once again, but before he could All Might appeared in front of him and he flicked Katsuki's forehead. And that was all it took to make Katsuki fly past Deku before crashing into a tree.

Naruto was getting ready to attack his father once again but All Might quickly grabbed the blond's wrist and started spinning round and round before letting go of Naruto who flew off into the direction of Katsuki - this followed an explosion followed by Katsuki yelling, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

All Might then turned to Izuku who was looking at him while shaking slightly, " _I can't possibly win a fight against All Might... And there's no way I'll be able to get a bell...dammit...it's impossible...why would they give us this mini bell test if it's impossible...unless there's some sort of catch?_ _"_ he continued to think while staring at All Might.

"Come at me my boy," All Might only said while smiling at Deku.

Izuku took a deep breath and nodded with determination as he charged at All Might, as he got closer to All Might, he pumped his entire right fist with power as he swung it at All Might.

" _W-What are you thinking?"_ _\- using one hundred percent will cause you to break your entire arm like during the exam!"_ All Might thought as he looked at Deku...but as he looked at Deku he realized what exactly Izuku was doing - he was sacrificing himself for Bakugou and Naruto.

" _There's no way we can beat All Might...there's no way I can beat All Might, but I just might be able to hurt him enough for Kaachan and Naruchan to have a chance at getting those two bells..."_ Izuku thought as he looked at All Might.

"You truly are one of a kind, Izuku," All Might smiled, he felt so proud at that moment, so proud that he had picked Izuku as his successor.

However, before anything else could be done or said, both of them heard Naruto yell, " **Chakra Wave!"** All Might looked behind Izuku to see a wave of blue chakra heading towards both Deku and All Might!

"EEEEKKK!" Deku quickly turned around and yelled as he quickly ducked down, almost getting hit by an inch, but thankfully he wasn't hit. _"Just what is that blue stuff?"_ he thought, as All Might dodged the attack.

" _Interesting... He just saved Izuku from breaking his arm...was it on purpose or did he truly wish to strike down Izuku along with?"_ All Might thought as he stared at Naruto who now rushed towards All Might. A dark glint visible in the blond's eyes...one that troubled All Might deeply.

As Naruto rushed towards All Might, Katsuki ran behind him while yelling, "You fuck, I'll be the one to get a bell first, so outta my fucking way!" He continued to say.

"We will see about that," Naruto merely grinned as they both once again charged at All Might, but as they got closer to All Might Naruto stopped running as Katsuki jumped forward and once again aimed at All Might's face with the palm of his hand, and once again All Might stopped his attack before throwing him backwards.

A loud thud was then heard as Katsuki flew past Naruto before dropping to the ground like horse shit. Naruto quickly jumped into the air to try and kick All Might as he tried aiming the heel of his foot at All Mights face, but the great All Might blocked the kick with his forearm once again.

Naruto quickly jumped off of All Might's forearm, and he scowled in irritation as he thought, " _I haven't even done any damage...on him yet... Is this chakra quirk that worthless?"_ as he then jumped far back while he yelled, " **Chakra Wave!"** Once again he swiped his hand as a wave of chakra heades directly for All Might!

All Might merely smiled and yelled, " **Detroit Smash!"** As he punched the incoming wave or chakra. His fist collided with the wave and there was an explosion that caused wind to crazily and violently spin all over the place - making Katsuki, Naruto and Izuku fly throughout the training ground and far away.

"Hahaha!" All Might laughed as the wind calmed down, "I must of overdone it!" He said as he looked around the now messed up training ground before looking at the forest, the direction in which the trio had flown to, and he just stood there - they were bound to charge back at him again, so he just stood there waiting...

* * *

Our favorite blond haired hero, groaned as he stood up. He had ended up crashing into a tree and now he was standing up, but as he stood up he fell to the ground on his knees as one of his feet gave out on him. The blond groaned and he tried standing up again but once again he stumbled down. As he stumbled down he noticed his right arm and hand shaking.

 _"Dammit!" ."_ The blond thought as he then spoke to himself, "This fucking chakra quirk... always putting strain on my body.. My bones and muscles are aching so bad.." He sighed as he ignored the pain and he slowly made his way through the forest. The blond continued walking through the forest but as he walked he stopped when he heard Katsuki yell behind him, "Narutard." The red eyed boy shouted as Naruto turned to him.

"What do you want, Bakagou?" The blond asked the other blond.

"Fight me right now, fucker," Bakugou said with an excited grin on his face, letting the insult slide. He had seen the blond use his weird quirk, and it excited him. He wanted to crush the blond now.

Naruto blinked as he spoke, "Did you crash on a tree head-first? Cause hello, we are in the middle of a test, so no I'm not gonna fight you," the blond said bluntly. He had to save his strength and energy for All Might.

"You lookin' down on me you shit?" Bakugou only growled.

"Oh. I see, you're in awe right? My Quirk impressed you just now, and so did my strength that it made you feel insecure about yourself, huh? And now you wanna fight and kick my ass just so you can get feel better about yourself?" The blond said with a patronizing smirk.

Bakugou growled once again and he yelled, "YOU'RE REALLY LOOKING DOWN ON ME, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND BURY YOU HERE!" He continued to yell as he charged at the blond.

"If you really want your ass kicked I'll go ahead and kick it, but don't blame me when that fragile ego of yours ends up bruised," Naruto said as he too charged at Katsuki.

"The only one that's gonna end up bruised is you, you think because you got your fucking quirk recently that you can take me down or look down on me? I've used my quirk since I was a little boy and there's no way you can beat me and my quirk experience, maggot," Katsuki remarked as he continued charging at the blond, the palm of his hands starting to glow as he was ready to attack.

As Naruto and Katsuki got closer to each-other they were about to attack each other, but they were startled when they heard a bush moving. They quickly stopped and jumped back as Bakugo yelled, "All Might that you?" He was getting ready to attack.

"N-No!" Came the quick response of Izuku as he crawled out of the bushes to see Naruto and Bakugou staring at him, the dark haired boy quickly stood up and dusted himself as he happily stared at Naruto and Katsuki, "I've been looking for both of you," He said.

"I don't care," Naruto simply said as he started walking away.

"Deku, you lame-ass you just interrupted my fight with Narutard and now he's leaving, I'll just kick your ass right now as payback," Bakugou growled as Izuku quickly jumped back.

"This bell test, there's a catch to it! I came to tell both of you!" The dark haired boy quickly said, making Naruto stop walking while Katsuki merely said, "Huh?"

"Please, listen, Kacchan, Naruchan," Izuku pleaded, before saying, "I've been thinking...There's no way the three of us can defeat All Might, he's too powerful, even if we were to team up against him we still wouldn't be able to get those bells..."

"Fuck you, don't lump me in with your weak ass, I'll get one of those bells," Bakugou snapped at Deku while giving him a cold glare.

Izuku felt shivers go down his spine but he continued anyways, "No matter how you look at it, the odds are against us...so there must be a catch...I think I know what it is... I think the point of this test is for the three of us to team up together," The dark haired boy said seriously.

"Hahahaha!" Izuku and Bakugou turned to Naruto who laughed, "This is great, I have to team up with Explodo over here?" He turned and pointed at Bakugou, "Teamwork takes trust and how am I supposed to trust someone who has anger issues, and how am I supposed to trust backstabbing snakes? Yeah, I'll pass," the blond stated before walking away.

"NOT LIKE I WANNA TEAM UP WITH YOU! I CAN EASILY GET THOSE BELLS ON MY OWN!" Bakugou yelled at Naruto before turning to Deku, "Fat chance I'll team up with either of you," he started before walking away.

Izuku only stood there, "We are doomed!" He could only mutter as he sighed.

* * *

"Time is almost up," All Might said as he looked at his watch before turning his head towards the small forest in the training ground, as he did Katsuki came bursting out of the forest, flying towards All Might, using his quirk as a booster of some sorts.

"ALL MIIIIIGHT!" Bakugou yelled as he appeared in front of All Might, he tried slamming the palm of his hand on All Might's stomach but All Might quickly jumped back.

Katsuki growled and he ran towards All Might once more, but as he ran towards All Might he used his quirk to jump above All Might and while above All Might he yelled, "DIE!" as he shot out an explosion blast at All Might.

The blast successfully hit All Might, and Katsuki safely landed on the ground in front of the explosion, he was about to jump back, but All Might's hand came out of the black smoke and he grabbed Katsuki by the face, before Katsuki could do anything All Might came out of the smoke caused by Bakugou's explosion, looking totally unphased.

"Is that all you got my boy?" All Might said before slamming Katsuki into the ground.

Bakugou groaned as his back crashed into the ground, yep, he was gonna wake up hurting in the morning. All Might was about to say something but then he heard something behind him. All Might turned around to see Naruto running towards him, getting ready to punch him but before anything else could be done All Might's watch started beeping causing Naruto to stop what he was doing.

"The bell test is over, you fail," All Might then said with a look of disappointment on his face.

 **A few minutes later,** the trio stood in front of All Might who continued to look at them with disappointment. There was nothing but silence in the air before All Might spoke, "The idea behind this exam was to get all three of you to work together, that was the point of the exam all along..." He continued to say.

Bakugou and Naruto turned to Izuku who gave them a "I told you so" type of look. Katsuki growled slightly and Naruto simply looked at All Might once again.

"We are heroes, do you know what that means?" All Might asked all three of them, "It means that you must be willing to put others before you, you must be able to put aside your differences, negative feelings and even ego to work together for the greater good... What if i was a villian and the silver bells a damsel in distress? You three would of failed to save her from my clutches, and one of you or all of you would end up dead...I am disappointed in the three of you...you don't have what it takes to be a hero...or even surpass me," he said bluntly.

Bakugou and Naruto merely scowled but they held their tongue as All Might continued speaking, "The three of you have potential...which is why I can give you one more shot at this if you want... However, answer this question honestly, if I give you another chance will all three of you agree to work together?" All Might asked, a serious tone in his voice.

There was a moment of silence before Bakugou spoke, "I rather not work with this nerd," he looked at Deku, "But if I have to teamup with him this once just to become a hero...then I'll fucking do it..." He said as he looked at the ground. Tears threatening to escape his eyes. Fuck.

"I-I...am willing to work with both of them," Izuku said with determination as he turned to Naruto who looked to be in deep thought before sighing.

"I'll do it," He gave in without looking at Izuku. _"I have to become a hero no matter what..."_

All Might studied them for a few seconds and then nodded, "Then you pass, congratulations all three or you are now heroes," All Might smiled while giving them a thumbs up.

"Wait what?" Naruto looked at All Might in confusion, "We pass?"

"How?" Izuku looked as shocked as Naruto.

"Are you bullshitting us? If you are I'll be pissed!" Bakugou merely said.

All Might grinned and spoke, "As a teacher of U.A High, I am given the freedom to do as I please, the tests, exams, training, I can decide how hard or how easy I want them to be...I can chose to fail YOU for the smallest of reasons... I could of failed each of you the first five minutes the exam started if I wanted to... But I choose to pass you because you're willing to work together NOW, so there is some development in you now...and while I would of loved to see the three of you work together, I have a meeting to attend to, but regardless all three of you pass," he smiled at them.

"Yes...yes...we passed...I get to be a hero!" Izuku grinned as he jumped in the air.

"I'm not satisfied," Katsuki admitted, "This is way too anticlimactic..." He continued to say, but regardless he was pretty dandy because he passed.

Naruto also grinned to himself, he was one step closer to becoming a hero greater than All Might!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Woot Woot!**_ _ **Woot Woot! Okay, it's been a long ass time but I updated, so waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh?**_

 _ **I realized I pretty much fucked up when I did the bell test with Naruto, Izuku, and Katsuki... At this point in time, Katsuki wasn't willing to work with anyone let alone Izuku, he basically hated Izuku and Izuku betrayed Naruto in a way so there was no way he'd be willing to work with Izuku as well.**_

 _ **Not unless they really really have to as you can see. So in a way There's development there, but i kinda had to pass them in a half-assed way cause i basically messed up.**_

 _ **And I suck at fights than involve more than two people so this fight probably sucked ;-; but eh let's just get on with the story, k?**_

 _ **I wanted to say more but I'll leave it at this. I hope ya enjoyed! Feel free to gimme any ideas or suggestions! If you have any questions ask away and remember all feedback is appreciated.**_

 _ **Deuces**_


	7. Author's Note!

**Unholy Smelly Shit!**

 **Time fucking flies I tell you!**

 **It's been a year... A freaking year since I've updated this story!**

 **Man, I bet yall hate me!**

 **Hell, this isn't an update, but an author's note!**

 **So anyways, on to it!**

 **So, I've been wanting to update this story, so I went back and re-read, and I just wasn't feeling it anymore man. I mean, originally I gave Naruto a "Eating Quirk" inspired off of Dragon Slayer Magic, but I realized I didn't like that shit as a quirk... So I went back and decided to give our boy chakra.**

 **SO THIS NOTE IS TO INFORM YOU THAT!**

 **GO BACK AND RE-READ THIS STORY! THERE IS SOME CHANGES. AND I DELETED ONE CHAPTER THAT WASN'T NEEDED SO YEAH!**

 **ALSO, this is NOT a op Naruto story. It's gonna be a balanced-power wise Naruto story. I'm giving him chakra but he's not gonna be op not until like the end, for most of the story he'll just be well balanced powerwise. Not too strong and not too weak. Just write. (See wot i did there?)**

 **So that's to all those fuckers with a godlike Naruto fetish. I love op Naruto as much as the next mofo but some of y'all want him to be op in every story LOL. FFS Bruh.**

 **But yeah.**

 **ALSO. I haven't wrote shit in all this time cuz I've been a lazy uninspired fuck. Yeah, i coulda updated all my stories 100 times over, but i Just didn't feel like doing it. I ain't gonna bullshit you all like these other clowns that consider themselves authors. (im Da GREATEST!)**

 **So yeah.**

 **Oh, yeah. Ima update Sharingan Naruto ASAP (LOL. I kinda lost inspiration for that story but meh) so yeah. I'll update my other stories too, whenever i get the chance to, oh yeah I might also do a supernatural/Naruto story. Maybe but yeah.**

 **I'll be updating Sharingan Naruto/Son of All Might soon.**

 **So yeah! Pm me if yall wanna chat. Or for any concerns or questions.**

 **~The Greatest Author Alive. (I rek all these authors like Eminem Rekt MGK.)**


End file.
